


Alpha Milk

by ml0692



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Cock Cages, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Milking, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Orgasm Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml0692/pseuds/ml0692
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek throws himself onto his bed and releases a muffled growl into his pillow. His balls are so full. He needs to unload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Milk

Derek paces in his cell. It’s been almost a full day since his last milking and he’s growing restless. His cock is a constant dull throb against the cock cage they’ve locked him into, his arousal tingling underneath his skin. His hips fuck into the air as he walks— unconscious, sharp jabs that he doesn’t even notice.

He throws himself onto his bed and releases a muffled growl into his pillow. His balls are so full. He needs to unload.

He finds himself fucking into his mattress, quick abortive thrusts laced with frustration and anger. His cock is heavy against the metal cage, begging to be freed.

He dozes in and out of sleep, too pent up to actually rest.

He’s awoken a couple of hours later by a guard slamming his cell door open.

“Come on. Time to be milked.”

Derek doesn’t even bother trying to hide how eager he is.

The guard leads him into the milking room and straps him into the chair, cuffing his arms, torso, and legs in. He leaves once he’s sure that Derek is secured.

The first few months after he was captured, Derek hated this procedure. He isn’t sure when he gave up on fighting it and accepted his new position, but the idea of resisting doesn’t even cross his mind anymore. It’s a Pavlovian response— nothing has even happened yet, and he’s already humping up into the air in anticipation.

Kate saunters into the room a few minutes later, a cruel grin on her lips. “How’s my stupid mutt today? Are you ready to be milked?”

Derek nods eagerly.

Kate takes her time unlocking his cock. As soon as it’s free from the cage, it starts to fatten up. “Don’t you dare think about coming until I’ve finished prepping everything, you fucking whore.”

Derek whimpers and tries his best to keep himself at bay.

She’s quick and efficient, strapping him into a cocksleeve that attaches to a thick pump at the end. Once everything is adjusted, she gives him the go ahead.

He immediately starts thrusting upwards, fucking into the device with reckless abandon. The room is silent aside from the clanging of the equipment as he fucks up into it, the squelch of his cock pumping into the sleeve, and the low grunts that he’s letting out.

“You’d better earn your keep today,” Kate tells him. “Our customers are paying top dollar for your Alpha milk.” She reaches down and grips his balls in emphasis.

Derek just nods fervently and fucks up harder.

“We have some incentive for you today,” she smirks. She looks over to the door and Derek follows her gaze just in time to see the handle turn and the door swing open.

Chris Argent walks into the room, his expression cold and stern as always. Derek’s eyes are immediately drawn to the leather leash in his hand. Chris steps further into the room and the subject of the leash is revealed— a naked young man with a matching leather collar strapped around his neck.

No, not just a young man. An Omega.

His smell fills the room immediately and Derek growls low in his throat. The Omega is beautiful— a sinewy, lithe body speckled with moles, broad shoulders, and supple lips. He smells  _divine_. Derek’s hips stutter to a stop as he takes everything in.

He lifts his gaze to make eye contact with the Omega for the first time. His eyes are just as breathtaking as the rest of him, dark brown and lined with thick, heavy lashes. He’s staring right back at Derek. He’s the most beautiful thing Derek has ever seen.

Derek starts to come a couple of seconds after their eyes meet.

He whines low in his throat and fucks up into the cocksleeve, almost as an afterthought. He continues to stare into the Omega’s eyes as his orgasm punches through him and his knot starts to thicken, and the Omega stares right back.

“How cute. The Alpha whore likes its present,” Kate chides. Derek barely hears her.

“Let’s see how much come we can get out of it,” Chris says. He jerks the leash and the Omega falls to his knees.

Derek wants so badly to touch him, but he’s still so far away. He takes a deep, shuddering inhale and feels his cock spurt out a thick stream of come in response to the Omega’s sweet scent.

The Omega is trembling, but he still doesn’t break eye contact with Derek. His skin is flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat-- he’s in heat. Derek didn’t even realize it at first, he was so overwhelmed.

“You want to knot the slut, huh?” Kate asks him. “Think about how tight its cunt would be around your knot.”

Derek nods, licking his lips. He wants it so bad.

Alpha orgasms usually last about ten minutes. They start with the formation of the knot and as much come as a typical human orgasm would produce, but they’re followed by a constant slow trickle of come for as long as the knot lasts. Derek usually produces about half a cup. Kate has told him that he’s one of their best milkers. He acts like he doesn’t care, but deep down he’s quite proud.

Right now, though— Derek’s orgasm just isn’t stopping. He’s pumping out so much more come than he usually does, thick ropes spurting into the cocksleeve. He wants to fuck the Omega full of it.

Chris jerks on the chain and brings the Omega closer to Derek, stopping when they’re only a few feet away. If Derek wasn’t strapped into the chair, he’d be close enough to lean forward, reach out and touch him. He struggles against the restraints anyways, fucking his hips towards the Omega even though he knows it’s futile.

Chris grabs the Omega by his hair and twists him around so his back is to Derek. He pushes his head down and maneuvers him so his ass is in the air, giving Derek a perfect view of his slick hole. It’s so ripe and pink. Derek wants to shove his cock into it and ruin him, fuck his hole until it’s red and puffy and leaking come. Then he wants to lean down and lick it out of him before fucking a new load in.

The Omega’s hole winks at him, and Derek’s cock spurts out a thick jet of come in response.

He grunts and keeps fucking his hips towards the Omega, revelling in the heady scent of his arousal and the shiny slick dripping down his thighs. By the time his orgasm has finally finished and his knot is deflating, he’s produced almost double the amount of come that he normally does.

“Good job, mutt,” Kate tells him. He barely hears her.

“I guess we’ve found some new incentive,” Chris smirks. “This is going to be a goldmine.”

“Just wait until we actually let him touch the slut,” Kate snorts.

Chris nods in agreement and yanks on the leash, pulling the Omega up to his feet. His eyes stay trained on Derek as he follows Chris out of the room meekly. Derek whines as Kate shuts the door behind him, eager to see the Omega again. To touch him.

“Come on you dumb mutt,” Kate spits, slipping the cock cage back on him and clicking it locked. “You’re of no use to us until your body is ready for another load. Fucking idiot.”

She calls to a guard to come unbuckle Derek and lead him back to his cell. He climbs onto his bed, defeated, and tries to commit to memory every detail of the Omega— his moles, his eyes, his delectable  _smell_. He hopes he’ll get to see him again.

His next milking can’t come soon enough.

 


End file.
